Konoha's Everyday's Drama!
by Hatake-kun
Summary: CHAPTER 2 ONLINE! Konoha's Everyday's Drama!:  Mini adventures that can happen in everyday life in Naruto's World!  Basically, it's just random jokes I write whenever one really funny pops in my mind. Anyway, ENJOY and suggest me YOUR jokes!
1. Misunderstanding

**Misunderstanding**

**So, this is a revise version of Misunderstanding. I want to thank xXNarutoFanGurlXx to correct and to improve this fic!**

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stopped dead in front of Kakashi, a foolish smile managing to wrench onto his lips.

"Hm? What do you want again, Naruto?" Silently, Kakashi glanced over his Icha Icha book and glared intensely at the boy.

"Can you lend me some money? I lost my wallet." Naruto smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck embarrassingly.

"Huh, let me see. The answer is no, Naruto." The jounin cringes his eye and chuckles behind his mask.

"Oh, come on! I am your favorite student! I'll pay you a bowl of miso ramen!" he wailed loudly, his arms flying in the air.

"Didn't you say that you lost your wallet?" Kakashi paused to eye Naruto suspiciously. "Besides, who said you are my favorite student? I am a fair teacher; I love all my little student equal-"

"Ew! Don't dare you touch me, gramps!" Naruto frantically runs away, causing most of the villagers' attentions to avert to Kakashi.

The silver-haired ninja panics mentally and ushered for everyone to return to what they were doing. "Oi, wait Naruto! That isn't what I meant!"

He runs after Naruto, hoping that the jinchuriki wouldn't spread the word about him being attracted to men. Unfortunately, five minutes passed and the Copy Ninja couldn't find him.

Just then, Kakashi spots an unusually large poster that read, "Warning to all boys and men: Beware the pedophile and perverted ninja, Hatake Kakahsi. Never walk outside unless you want to encounter an odd being like him. You were warned."

As he finished reading the last of the poster, he found himself passing out cold in the middle of the street.


	2. Crude Jokes

Crude Jokes

WARNING! For those who didn't read Kakashi's Gaiden or do not know how the Senseis were in their younger days (10-13 years old), you might not understand these jokes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, cause if I did, Sasuke would be already dead.

Once upon a time, there were two ninja: Hatake Kakashi, you know him, and Sarutobi Asuma, you know him too. That's it for the presentation. Let's go on...

So, the two 27 years old Jounins receive a mission and must meet their client in front of the village's gates. They are really surprised to see that the client was an old acquaintance of theirs: Kyosuke Shujin, an annoying oooooold guy who spend his entire life to mock other people.

Kakashi is indifferently walking toward the client, while Asuma frowns and mutters something like _That guy is still alive _and _ Why won't he kill himself _ before deciding himself to follow Kakashi. The gramp looks at them and taps one finger on his chin

''My, my, you two sure have grown up since the last time I saw you 15 years ago, hohoho!'' Laughs the old senile guy, '' Especially YOU, Asuma-kun, or should I say, Asuma-jisan! You look so old, that I swear that you are aging even faster than your old man, the village councillors and myself combinated!

Kakashi is trying unsuccessfully to supress a giggle, and Asuma? He is... smiling "happily" and "laughing".Mysteriously, a vein pops out from forehead, but he was still smiling, with two (Super-Kakashi-Technique:) Eye-Smiles... Damn, creepy smiles...

Anyway, the old man turns to face Kakashi and says, "Kakashi-kun! You really grow up, though your cute 10-years-old face is still the same, but more masculine, hahaha! I'll say that EVERYTHING is the same: so young and pure, yet well-built! You must tell me your secret so that I'll be as young as you! No, wait, tell that to Asuma: he needs it WAAAAY more than me!"

Now, Kakashi is laughing so hard that he is bending on the ground. Asuma looks angrily at his "friend" (not so sure...) and then whispers in his ears, "It's good that the Olddy's statement his not all real, imagine that! If your personality was the same than 20 years ago, well, let just say that it would be PRETTY ugly: you wouldn't be able to become a teacher, because you are scaring and traumatizing little kids all day, your dogs, well, you might have eat them, because they are more useful in you stomach then on the field, and..."

Asuma never finishes his sentence because Kakashi has send him the most nasty, creepy, and dangerous glare that you, readers, have EVER SEEN in your life, which means a little something like this: " Try to continue your fucking joke and and we'll see later who's gonna land in my stomach..."

The End

**Author Note: I got this idea when I was reading a Kakashi's Fic saying that his face is exactly the same as ever, and then my sarcastic self said: It's a good thing that it's not all true, cause if his personality was the same, it would be a disaster for all of us."**

**Yeah... the jokes weren't really good here... Anyway, review! I'm lacking ideas! **


End file.
